puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Nicolette
Nicolette sails the Viridian Ocean as an officer in Quality over Quantity. Biography Nicolette's piracy began in February 2008 on . After changing several crews, she joined Rising Pleasure as a pirate, being promoted to officer next day and to fleet officer less than two months after that. She moved to after joining Rising Pleasure to make traveling easier. In August 2008 she left the game and returned ten months later, in June 2009. In September 2009 she left the game once more, to return in February 2010. 2009 state: She owns two favorite sloops, First-Class Bullhead, painted white-navy, and Believable Muskellunge, painted white-aqua, and enjoys running pillages and solo trade runs on them. Her other favourite activities include jobbing for ships going to Atlantis and Cursed Isles, fighting zombies and skellies and rumbling, Drinking and trading in the inn on . She also likes crafting puzzles, except for Distilling which is too fast-paced for her. 2010 state: She owns a small fleet of sloops, most of them plain, and enjoys running CIs on them. In April 2010 she left Rising Pleasure because she started to dislike crew policy towards old officers, and left the game once more because she got bored with it. 2011 state: In February she left yet another crew, Punguins of Explosion, and immediately joined Destination. Loves doing vikings, and got Eminent reputation in both Conqueror and Explorer by doing viking runs. Learns to gun. In June she's with Quality over Quantity, doing bits of this and that but not running any trips of her own. She's bought a parrot and now is looking for another goal in her piratey life. Goals Nicolette's goals for future include: * Buying a tiger (on June 14th, 2008 Nicolette bought an unnamed tiger and named her Electra; in March 2010 she bought a limited edition white tiger named Kachiri; at some point after this she bought a limited edition unnamed black jaguar; and in 2011 a leopard followed) * Getting an injury (on June 18th, 2008 Nicolette got a hook injury while jobbing in Atlantis with Nitrous Oxide; and around March 2011 she got a pegleg injury) * Earning a title in her crew (on July 3d, 2008 Nicolette was titled Navigator in Rising Pleasure to remark her Legendary standing in Duty Navigation) * Commissioning a portrait to show her navy-white outfit, new haircut and the injury (on July 20th, 2008 Nicolette has commissioned a portrait, which can be seen at this page, and she had a hard time choosing the item to hold) * Getting a few Ultimate trophies (after months of fruitless efforts, when she had Legendary standings in turn in Duty Navigation, Carpentry, Rumble, Drinking, Alchemistry, Shipwrightery and Blacksmithing, on June 25th, 2009 she was jobbing in Cursed Islands with Phantom Cutthroats and she was really surprised to get Ultimate in Rigging, which she had been playing only for two weeks. In February 2010 after her second hibernation she got two more Ultimate trophies, Shipwrightery and Blacksmithing - and she's proud of them!) * Taking out her own sea monster hunt without sinking (On July 3rd, 2009 Nicolette took out her first trip to Cursed Island but sank on the second entry. On July 6th, 2009 she took out her second trip and returned back after the first entry, with little profit but without sinking. In early 2010 she ran some more trips to CIs, still sinking a lot of ships but sometimes getting the profit) * Getting #1 trophy in Blacksmithing (achieved on April 16th 2010) * Getting a familiar (on October 23rd, 2010 she sold most of her possessions and bought a navy-gray serpent called Zlatan for 340k + 8 sloops; on June 3rd, 2011 she sold most of her non-animal possessions again and bought an aqua-tan parrot called Lets Do This for 1 mil poe!)